


Angel's Trumpet

by LadyShinigami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Ghouls, POV First Person, Slight Thriller, Threats of Violence, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShinigami/pseuds/LadyShinigami
Summary: Poem written in the first persn POV where my ghoul OC is being hunted by Sam and Dean and tries to get away from the for all that she's worth. That's really all that can be said about that.





	Angel's Trumpet

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who may be wondering, the name Angle's Trumpet refers to a poisonous plant that's in the same family as Deadly Nightshade. Very Poisonous, but very beautful too. Given the nature of the show and the conflict between the hunters and the creatures hunted, I thought it'd be pretty fitting. as a title. That being said, I do not own Supernatural or the characters associated with it. The only character I own is my OC.

Angel's Trumpet

 The sky is clear, not a cloud in sight with

the heat pouring into the streets. 

The weather calls rest and relaxation,

 but I'm looking for something to eat. 

 

The worst parts of town, including the alleys,

are always constantly running red.

So no one will notice if I stop by for a bite-specifically out of someone's head. 

 

Yet from the moment I stepped  out onto the streets,

I misjudged the climate in the expansive city.

Warmth like a blanket that completely covers me,

trying to drain me of my energy. 

 

The hunters may take advantage, knowing that I'll probably be weak.

If they discover what I am,

there will be fighting with no chance to speak. 

 

 But when I rounded a corner, I was stunned to see

two pairs of hunter eyes staring at me.

I stopped in my tracks and observed the two

that will hunt and kill creatures like me.

What I am specifically is a ghoul. 

 

I turn tail and run from those cold and ruthless hunter eyes,

not wanting to stand there paralyzed,

staring straight at my demise. 

I make it to the end of the block and halt to slow down my heart,

trying to regulate it's breathing lest they make it stop. 

 

My eyes roam the area to see if they're on my trail,

trying not to trip over my feet or let my knees buckle and fail. 

Talking would be useless between them and me

given the vast differences in our two species. 

Our only similarity is our ability to kill in order to eat.

 

This weather would make it difficult to find my next meal, and or prey.

I guess even degenerates of society need to relax some days. 

Still, I should've eaten someone when I had the chance. 

My temperature is rising and I'm coated in sweat,

right down the palms of my hands. 

 

I move from my hiding place, taking a brief look around the corner

and making a mad dash to the nearest corner store. 

Fear had me in a vice grip and anxiety has seeped into my core.  

 

I saw their vast figures standing fearless and tall, 

ready to end my life, securing my downfall.

Another monster dead in the streets, to be spat on and appalled. 

 

The air conditioning welcomes me, as I quickly step inside.

Alerting the people of my presence with a single bell chime. 

My skin now feels cool while my insides are twisted.

They could come here at any minute to mark me off their hit list. 

 

I walk around the store all the way to the back wall,

hoping buy myself even a little bit of time to stall.

The rays o the sun reflect the beauty of the day,

meanwhile, I'm evading death and it's embrace every which way. 

 

How, I wonder can the sun still shine,  

while we're being hunted without the chance to ask why?

Forced to hide our identities with secrets and lies. 

Pushed to the brink by ignorance and fear. 

 Made cold, cruel, and hardened with our dried up tears. 

 

I don't want much, except to live my life.

To love and have a family without the paranoia of meeting the end of a knife.

But they're too blind to see it and they won't listen to reason.

They kill me without a moment of hesitation,

anything less will be taken as treason. 

 

My life will be in the palms of their blood soaked hands. 

Cut down and left to bleed while, they walk away scot free and

without no reprimands. 

 

Cut me down, without a single sound. 

Leave me to choke and drown-

another monster's body buried six feet underneath. 

No tears, remorse, or grief to be found for me.

And tomorrow the the cycle will repeat.


End file.
